Nico Olvia
Nico Olvia (ニコ･オルビア, Niko Orubia) was Nico Robin's mother, wife of an unnamed farmer, member of both Blood of D. and Oharan Clans, and an archaeologist from 20 years ago. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese) Olvia resembled her daughter's current appearance in many ways: they shared almost identical facial and physical features, and had identical blue colored eyes. (And of coursed thier extreme fondness for food and gluttonous appetite). However, Olvia's hair was white instead of black and was also longer and slightly curly, and she had a lighter skin tone. When she departed from Ohara in order to find the Ponecliffs, she had shorter hair. When she returned from her prison, she sported a completely different attire, consisting of a fur-lined coat over a light blue T-shirt and long green trousers. Around her waist, she had a belt decorated by many golden disk-like ornaments. A modest necklace with a thin rope and three little pearls on it circled her neck Gallery Personality Nico Olvia was well aware of the World Government's hostility against Ohara, and was conscious that searching for the Poneglyphs would be dangerous. Despite that, she set sail, willing to let the world know the true history and the events that occurred during the Void Century, and endured the imprisonment without confessing, proving herself as a brave and determined woman. She was also very attached to her daughter, Robin, and the decision to leave hurt her very much. However, she did not lose hope and was willing to remain behind during the fire in the Tree of Knowledge in order to save the books, while sending Robin away with Saul, in order to give her daughter a chance to live to the fullest and to discover the true history and hand down to others. Relationships Friends/Allies *Clover Family *Nico Robin (daughter) *Unnamed husband (deceased) *Oran (Old Brother desceased) *Roji (Sister-in-Law desceased) *Mizuira (Nice desceased) *Roronoa Zoro (Son-in-Law) *Roronoa Zecora (Nice) Neutral *Jaguar D. Saul Rivals Enemies *World Government **Bartholomew Kuma *CP9 **Spandine *Navy **Kuzan **Borsalino **Sakazuki Abilities and Powers As a scholar from Ohara, Olvia had the skills to read Ponecliffs, thus being one of the few people with the ability to discover the truth about the Void Century, and the exact locations of the ancient weapons. As an archaeologist, she had considerable knowledge of history. She had proven herself as a determined woman: she withstood imprisonment at the hands of the World Government without confessing that she was from Ohara, and with the help of Saul was able to escape and return to her homeland. She also has great endurance, as she sustained a beating from two CP9 members and was still able to stand up and help her companions to move books from the Tree of Knowledge to the nearby lake in order to conserve them. Weapons She also had some skill in wielding a rifle. She managed to shoot through the cloth of Spandine's coat without hurting him, but just as a way of intimidating him. Olvia was confident she would have hit him with the next shot if she had the chance. History Past Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Female Category:West Blue Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Archaeologists Category:Blood of D. Category:Deceased